


Daddy and his friend Mycroft.

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Greg's children, M/M, Meeting the kids, Mycroft without a suit, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That man, that wonderful man, he was perfect, their time together was perfect, everything seemed right until he uttered the immortal words, “Myc, I want you to meet my kids.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy and his friend Mycroft.

That man, that wonderful man, he was perfect, their time together was perfect, everything seemed right until he uttered the immortal words, “Myc, I want you to meet my kids.” It’d been three days now and those words still circled in his head. Kids, he knew Gregory had them, two precious little girls that he loved to show off pictures of, Katelyn was eleven and had her father’s beautiful eyes, Abigail was eight and every inch a miniature Lestrade. The perfect man had always been perfect because Mycroft blocked out the one thing that could end their relationship. 

Adults barely liked Mycroft Holmes at times, what in the world made Gregory think that two little girls would care for him? It was beyond Mycroft’s thinking but Gregory seemed set on the idea of introducing his new partner to his girls. If they didn’t take to him, what then? Would Gregory end their relationship sighting the fact that his children must approve? Will he discover Mycroft’s sheer lack of desire to become a step-father and walk away without a word? His head filled with all the possibilities, one was soon to come true, that he was sure of. 

“Don’t be so formal, they’re kids, relax.” Greg had chuckled when Mycroft appeared in his usual three-piece suit, sending him back upstairs to change. Casual, Mycroft owned little in the way of casual clothing, his life was spent in a suit and that suited him fine. When he returned downstairs he wore simple trousers and a polo shirt, a combination he had worn once for golfing with a head of state (a game Mycroft found much too boring and time consuming to be considered relaxing). “Much better,” Gregory smiled at him, “and I’m sure it feels good to be out of a tie.” It was quite the opposite in fact, Mycroft felt rather bare and convinced his fear would be exposed. 

There was no time to turn back as they collected the girls from their mother’s, she had insisted on being part of the first meeting although it was clear to Mycroft that this was an opportunity to sniff out the man her ex-husband had chosen to date rather than protection of the children. Gregory introduced him as “Daddy’s friend” a title he understood but it didn’t stop the slight sting at being denied his romantic bond with the man. The children were as wary as Mycroft, Abigail (Or Abby as she preferred to be called) hid behind her father’s leg, Katelyn (Katie to those she trusted) was raised with manners and held out her hand to shake Mycroft’s. A simple handshake, a gesture he performed many times a day, suddenly took on a different meaning. 

“Daddy and Mycroft want to take you to the zoo, what do you say about that?” Greg’s smile seemed to take over his face and the girls both coo-ed around him. It seemed the zoo was a favourite spot and Mycroft was grateful to be allowed in on this family favourite. With kisses to their mother and bags collected the four settled in the car, girls chattering in the back and Mycroft wondering how he was meant to keep the interest of two children all day. “Relax” was all his partner muttered, his anxiety must have been written on his face. 

“I’ve never seen you this quiet.” Greg chuckled as the girls ran on ahead at the zoo.

“I’m a little out of my depth, I’ll admit.” The words were hard to say, Mycroft hated showing any form of weakness and this certainly was a big one but he had grown to love the man beside him and that meant he had to try and bond in some way with his children. 

The day turned out to be rather pleasant, the sun shone and the girls adored their surroundings. “You can call me Katie.” Katelyn announced shortly after Mycroft made a joke about Gregory joining the gorillas as they both had silver hair. Mycroft couldn’t quell the feeling he had accomplished something and the smile on Greg’s face made him feel closer to acceptance. Abby however stayed close to her father and sister, not wishing to interact with the strange man. 

When he left them off at Gregory’s flat later that day he was exhausted, children were clearly hard work and impressing them was hardly easy. “Say goodbye to Mycroft girls and thank him for today.” Katelyn brought the stuffed monkey Mycroft bought her over to him and pressed it to his cheek in a mock kiss, “Thank you for today and for my monkey.” Mycroft smiled brightly and told her she was very welcome and it was a pleasure to meet her. Greg’s eyes fell to the youngest as she sat clutching her gift, a stuffed lion. Slowly she rose from her seat and walked towards him, tugging on his polo shirt to bend down, which Mycroft of course obliged. “Thank you.” She whispered in his ear as she hugged him, a gesture he certainly hadn’t expected.

“Play with your new toys, girls, while I say bye to Mycroft.” Gregory ushered him into the hall, leaning over the door and a huge smile breaking out on his face. “They like you Myc, they really like you.” Clearly Gregory had gotten his confirmation of acceptance and felt satisfied and suitably happy, or so it seemed until he asked, “What do you think?”

Mycroft took a small breath, “They’re you.” He said simply. “They have your heart, your spirit. I have genuinely enjoyed today and that was unexpected. You have two wonderful children, Gregory.”

“And a wonderful man to share them with.” Greg kissed his partner and stated he would call him later as he slipped back into the flat. 

With a happy sigh Mycroft walked to the car, this had not been a day he wanted let alone expected to enjoy. Gregory’s children were not the terrifying challenge he believed them to be. Yes there needed to be more meetings, more bonding, being with Gregory meant these girls were part of his life now but suddenly that was no longer a fact Mycroft dreaded, instead he embraced it, he was going to anyhow because it meant he could now go ahead with his plan and ask Gregory to move in with him. The girls staying when Greg had custody was the thing that had put him off asking but now as he sat in the car home he wondered what way he could decorate their bedroom. 

Somehow, and he couldn’t be too sure how or when it happened but somehow Mycroft Holmes had gotten himself a family.


End file.
